There's No Me Without You
by gotta.find.you J O N A S
Summary: Because of eight words the doctors spoke to them in the hospital room, everyhing seemed meaningless to her. Smitchie OneShot.


**Hey everyone! Let me just start out by saying that I'm NOT back from my break yet. This is just something to keep you guys happy lol. I know, it has been FOREVER, but I've just been so busy writing my other story on FictionPress (my username on there is .jonas) and I hadn't gotten around to writing anything for my account on here. But look no further! Here is another Camp Rock story, a OneShot actually :) Hope you enjoy this and thank you, thank you, thank you for reading! Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>She wished she had never heard the words spoken. She wished she had never been in the room when things were being said. She wished that things weren't falling apart before her very eyes. Because of eight words the doctors spoke to them in the hospital room, everyhing seemed meaningless to her.<p>

"Shane, you have a tumor in your heart."

Mitchie gripped Shanes hand for dear life, her fingernails digging into his palm. But he didn't care in that moment. Nothing else mattered because he knew what he had. He just didn't know if he would survive it.

Mitchie cried into Shanes chest, his heart beating rapidly against her cheek. Her husband had a tumor... and it was slowly killing him.

_Tumor,_ Mitchie thought. _What an awful word. _It sounded like murder coming off the doctors tongue.

"The tumor is benign," the doctor, Dr. Greggs, told Shane. "But it's growing increasingly by the day and—" Shane lifted his hand, silencing the doctor who was making Mitchie cry even more.

"I don't want to hear all the details doc, just fix it." And with that, Dr. Greggs nodded. He left the room.

"Oh, Shane," Mitchie sobbed, climbing onto the hospital bed, lying next to Shane. He wrapped her in his arms and smoothed down her already smooth, brown, hair.

She was falling apart before his eyes, thinking the worst when nothing had even come close.

"Don't worry, Mitchie," Shane murmured into his beautiful wifes hair. "I'm not leaving you now."

When Mitchie fell asleep in Shane's arms an hour later, Shane looked up to the ceiling, thinking. _What do you got planned for me, God? _Shane asked the only one he knew was listening. _Please, don't let Mitchie be alone. I love her way to much to break her heart more than mine._ He sighed, closed his eyes and snuggled into Mitchie.

Dr. Greggs came back into the room an hour later, explaining to Shane what was going to happen.

"The x-ray looks worse than we thought," Dr. Greggs told Shane, lowering his voice so Mitchie wouldn't hear. Dr. Greggs continued after a moment. "Shane, you're going to need a transplant."

Shane sat up a little straighter, his eyes and ears now on full alert. He gave the doctor a worried look and said, "There's nothing else you can do?" but he already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not." Shane sighed and closed his eyes, pressing the heel of his hand into his forehead. "We've put you on a donor waiting list." Dr. Greggs told Shane after a second.

Shane looked back at Dr. Greggs and listened intently. "Once we get a viable heart with your blood type, you'll be prepped for surgery and, if everything goes well, you'll be able to leave in about two weeks."

"And what if it doesn't work?" Shane asked, looking down at Mitchie. She clung to his side, her arm around his waist. He loved her so much. He couldn't let her go. He turned back to Dr. Greggs.

"Then you'll have to wait for another transplant, but it may take many months."

"Months?" Shane almost yelled, but stopped himself before he did.

", you're just lucky you don't have a rare blood type," Dr. Greggs said, almost with a sarcastic tone. "But B positive doesn't just come everyday, it's something you have to wait for." Shane slowly nodded, understanding.

And they waited and waited and waited and waited. Three days had gone by and nothing had come up. It seemed to Shane that no one was even donating organs anymore. _Not that I'm complaining._ he thought.

Mitchie stayed with Shane, morning and night, in his hospital room. The doctors told them that Shane needed to be monitored because his heart was becoming to weak and could give out at any moment.

But they talked and talked, trying to make light of things that were going on around them.

"Mom and Dad want to come and see you tomorrow," Mitchie told Shane as they lie in the small bed together one afternoon. She rubbed her palm over Shane's chest because he had been complaining about it hurting. Shane looked down at her. "To check up on you, really. But they also want to bring Caleb in." And Mitchie's eyes lit up as she said this.

Caleb was Mitchie's little brother. Her parents, Connie and Steve, had decided to have another child the year Mitchie turned fifteen. He was eight now.

Shane smiled down at her, watching her eyes sparkle with such happiness. Shane loved Caleb. Loved him like he was his own brother. But let's face it, Shane didn't want to scare the kid with all the talk about tumors and... dying. _No._

"Mitch," Shane started. "You know I love Caleb, but... but I don't want him to see me like this. I don't wanna scare him." Mitchie's smile faded some. "I'm sorry," he told her. She sighed, looking down at his chest where she was still rubbing it.

"Caleb misses you. He keeps asking me what's going on. 'Where's Shane?'." She said and licked her lips before looking back at Shane. "It kills me to lie to him."

"Please, Mitchie. I just... can't let him see me like this." he begged her, looking at her with pleading eyes. He just couldn't do that to Caleb.

"Alright," Mitchie sighed. "I'll call my parents and tell them not to bring him."

"Thanks, Babe." Shane smiled a thankful smile. Mitchie rolled her eyes, smiling back at him.

"You owe me."

"I sure do."

Mitchie watched as nurses came and went, filling Shane with medications, piercing his skin with needles and readjusting his breathing tubes like he was a test project. It pained her to see him like this, to watch him slowly become weaker, thinner, more tired. It was slowly killing her aswell.

But Shane was holding up. He didn't feel a lot different than normal. Yes, he was tired a lot. Yes, he was losing weight. Yes, he was becoming weaker. But he didn't feel sick, didn't feel horrible like he thought he would. He was doing fairly well by his standards. But he could see the way Mitchie reacted to the things the nurses did to him. She was scared and angry. But Shane couldn't do anything. He wanted so much to help her not be scared for him. But there was nothing he could do.

Mitchie's parents came in the next day, flowers in hand. Mitchie hugged her parents and took the flowers from her Mother, setting them on the table at Shane's feet. Connie and Steve hugged Shane next. Connie gasped when she looked at Shane.

"Shane, you're so thin. You need to eat more." She pointed a finger at him and he smiled.

"I will, Mom." he told her and she smiled, lightly patting him on the cheek.

"How you holding up?" Steve asked Shane once Connie moved to stand over by Mitchie at the window where they talked.

"To tell you the truth: Mitchie's freaking out." Shane sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She's so worried I'm not going to get a donor in time." Steve sat down at the end of Joe's hospital bed, looking at his son-in-law.

"Shane," he started. "Mitchie has always been one to worry about others. She thinks that if something isn't happening when it's supposed to, it's worth worrying about." Shane smiled lightly, getting what Mitchie's Dad was saying.

Mitchie was a bit dramatic sometimes. She cared with such a big heart, but Shane had to admit that sometimes she got a little carried away.

"Yeah, I've learned that." He chuckled quietly so Mitchie wouldn't hear.

"Look, Shane," Steve started again. "Mitchie needs to know you're alright. She wants to be strong, you can see she's trying," he motioned at Mitchie, her arms crossed over her chest and a sad look on her face. He turned back to Shane. "But she really loves you. I would hate to see her fall apart if anything happend to you... So don't die on her." Shane smiled at him.

"Thanks, Dad." Steve smiled at shane.

"No problem."

Mitchie watched Shane and her Father talking, watching them smile and laugh. She loved that he was finally having a good time and getting his mind off his tumor. Mitchie turned back to her Mother.

"Mom, I am so scared." she whispered. "I hate seeing him like this, seeing him falling apart. I-I can't do anything about it." Mitchie blinked away the tears that were blurring her vision and turned to face the window. Connie turned aswell.

"Mitchie," Connie started, a soft voice as she spoke to her only daughter. "I can see, Shane's worried too. But he's trying to be strong, for your sake." Mitchie wiped her cheek, feeling the tears falling from her lashes. Connie put a hand on her daughters back, comforting her. "He loves you, he really does. Try to be strong for him." Mitchie looked at her Mother, seeing the love. Mitchie nodded and hugged Connie to herself.

After hugging her parents goodbye, Mitchie climbed onto the bed by Shane and lay her head on his shoulder. "I am so tired." she said, yawning. Shane chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You and me both." Shane said and kissed Mitchie's head. They went to sleep.

* * *

><p>A week had gone by and no donors were yet available. Both Shane and Mitchie were starting to question whether or not this was going to work. The doctors had told them months even, but people died everyday. Why weren't there any donors for Shane yet?<p>

As the days went on, Mitchie could see the drastic changes in Shane's appearance. It made her cringe to look at him when he was at his worse, or close to it. She knew Shane cared about his appearance and she also knew it would take more than a year for him to even get back to what he looked like before all of this.

Mitchie shifted in her chair by Shane's bed. He was sleeping peacefully. It was his first good nap, considering all the times the nurses came in to wake him up and take his pulse or give him medication for chest pain. She was glad he was finally getting some shut-eye, because she hadn't gotten much since the beginning of this.

After deciding that she needed to walk around, Mitchie stood up from her chair. She bent over Shane's bed and kissed his cheek, running a hand through his greasy locks. He had only gotten up to let Mitchie wash his hair twice that week. She gave him a weak smile before standing back up and sighing, leaving the room while Shane dreamed about Mitchie.

The hallways were quiet, considering the late time—almost ten o' clock at night. Mitchie wrapped the long cardigan she was wearing around herself more tightly. She was tired, which made her cold, but walking helped.

As she passed other paitents rooms she heard the familiar noises she had gotten so used to that week: the beeping of heart rate monitors, the dripping from the IV tubes. Even the smells seemed to disappear, because she had gotten so used to them.

Mitchie passed tired looking nurses in their scrubs. When they saw her, they smiled, trying not to look like their jobs were really taking a toll on their lives. Mitchie smiled back and continued, never glancing back.

When she stepped into the cafateria she breathed, suddenly feeling like she was back in high school, only, she didn't know any of the people sitting at the tables or see any of the normal groutchy lunch ladies. She also didn't feel seventeen anymore.

Mitchie walked up to the bar, getting a cup of coffee (decaf), a blueberry muffin (for Shane) and a plastic container of cesar salad, not that it looked that appitizing. She paid for everything and put the blueberry muffin in her sweater pocket, walking over to a lone table and sitting down.

She closed her eyes and put her face in her hands. _God, why are you doing this to us? Why Shane? He doesn't deserve this! It should be... it should be me, not him._ She sighed, clasping her hands and resting her chin on them. _God, please don't let Shane die. Please! I am begging you._ She opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath, sniffling and lifting her coffee to her lips. It was bitter, but she needed it.

When Mitchie got back to Shane's room, he was awake, reading a book he had recently asked her to buy him: _The Last Song._ He heard movement and looked up to see her. He smiled. She smiled and walked over to him, sitting on his bed and kissing his lips.

"How was your nap?" she asked him. He sighed.

"It was... better." he said and she gave him a sympathetic look.

"I brought you something," she suddenly said, reaching into her sweater pocket.

"What?" he asked, smiling. She pulled her hand back out, revealing a big blueberry muffin, swirled with white icing.

"Blueberry," she sang, twisting it in front of his face. He laughed and took it from her, leaning over and giving her a meaningful kiss.

"You're gonna make me fat," he told her, taking a bite.

"I think I'll be the first to say that, Shane." she smirked.

"Never in a million years." he told her. And he meant it. Mitchie had been the same weight, and had the same figure, since high school. And all she ever did for exercise was running down their street for thirty minutes a day, everyday.

Mitchie smiled at him. He was acting like nothing was wrong, like nothing was killing him, making him weaker by the minute. He was being so strong. That was just like Shane.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after being diagnosed, Shane's donor heart was found. Mitchie cried tears of joy, thankful that God was watching over them.<p>

"The heart is being flown here as we speak." Dr. Greggs told them, smiling. He was sure the procedure would go well, but there were always risks.

"We'll get you prepped for surgery in about ten minutes." Dr. Greggs told Shane and walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

Mitchie collapsed on the bed beside her husband, smiling as she wiped at her eyes.

"I am so glad this is finally over." she told Shane, curling up next to him. He put am arm behind her, running his fingers down her skin. She sighed sweetly.

"Just a couple more days and we'll be out of here." Shane said to her and she placed a warm hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating. It had just occured to her that Shane was losing _his_ heart and gaining someone else's. _I'll miss your heart. _She thought, pressing her ear to the side of his chest. _I'll miss your lullaby that put me to sleep at night._ Mitchie turned her head, pressing her lips to his side. Shane rubbed her arm, back and forth, trying to remember what this moment felt like.

Shane wasn't kidding himself. He wasn't sure if he would make it, if the surgery would even be a success. He didn't know if it would give out a week after, or never. But whether he made it or not, he was going to make his limited time with Mitchie last an eternity.

Shane was prepped for surgery, getting rolled out of his room and down a long hallway with Mitchie right beside him, holding his hand.

"I'll be there when you wake up, right the second you open your eyes." she smiled, her eyes sparkling with tears. Shane squeezed her hand and smiled.

"I love you, Mitchie." Shane told her.

"I love you too, Shane." she smiled back, blinking. Fresh tears falling from her pretty lashes. But Shane wasn't finished.

"I love you so much. I love everything about you, everything you do. Mitchie, you're my world. Never forget that." Mitchie just looked at Shane, confused. Wondering why he was talking like that, why he was confessing his love for her when he had already done it years before.

"Shane," Mitchie started, looking worried. "W-why are you talking like this?" she asked, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Mitchie, I don't know what's going to happen in there, in that operating room," he started, putting his other hand around hers. He looked deep into her eyes. "But I need you to know that I'll always love you, no matter what. I'll love you for the rest of time, until there's nothing left. Forever." he said, tears gathering in his own eyes.

Mitchie was so confused. Shane was talking like he was really dying, like he wasn't going to be around much longer. It scared her half to death just thinking about that happening. Shane was her world, her everysingle day, minute, moment. She couldn't imagine life without him by her side. _No._

"Shane, please," Mitchie's chin quivered as she spoke, the tears spilling from her eyes. "Don't talk like this. I am not letting you go, do you hear me? Never. I love you so much. _Please._"

"I love you, Mitchie." he told her one last time, kissing the back of her hand. She bit her lip.

And then he was gone. Out of sight. She couldn't follow any longer, couldn't stand by him through it. She was left to wait and wait and wait and wait.

Mitchie walked over to the wall, grabbing the railing. She thought about everything Shane had just said to her, everything she already knew. And how he thought he was dying, even though he never actually said those words.

Mitchie closed her eyes, falling to the floor, as she began to sob. She wrapped her arms around her legs, her body shaking, her heart racing, her cries pleading.

She suddenly felt hands wrapping around her arms, pulling her to her feet. Without even looking she knew it was the young nurses who had been taking care of Shane. Mitchie fell into the nurses arms, being wrapped in a hug.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Gray, everything will be alright." the nurse said and Mitchie couldn't help be think of what Shane said again. _There's no Mrs. Gray without Shane._

Shane closed his eyes, silently crying. He didn't care if the doctors and nurses could see him. He was falling to pieces, knowing that if he didn't make it through, Mitchie would be all alone. She would never remarry, never have kids with another man. He knew her so well, and that's what scared him. Without him there for her, Mitchie would die alone and depressed. She would never live life without Shane. She would hide away.

"Shane," Dr. Greggs spoke, looking down at Shane as he placed a mask over his mouth and nose. "I'm gonna need you to count down from ten, okay?" he asked. Shane nodded and slowly, began to count.

"Ten... nine... eh, eight..." he trailed off, falling into a deep sleep, full of thoughts; full of Mitchie.

* * *

><p>It felt like she had been waiting, sitting on that hard, plastic chair for more than ten hours, when in reality; it had only been three.<p>

Mitchie's parents, Connie and Steve, had shown up an hour after Shane went into the O.R., sitting beside their daughter and holding her up. Mitchie tried her hardest not to cry, not to let everyone know that she was completely falling apart. Her heart was breaking with every hour that passed, growing weaker, just like Shanes.

When three hours had finally turned into four, Dr. Greggs appeared, walking down the long hallway, toward Mitchie. She quickly stood, running to meet Dr. Greggs.

He looked up at her, no expression on his face. He pulled off his face mask and Mitchie stopped in her tracks, scared about where this was going. _Oh no... please, no..._

"Mrs. Gray," he started. Her eyes welled up with tears, so fast, she lost sight of Dr. Greggs. "Shane's surgery went great," a smiled appeared on his face. "He's in Intensive Care right now." Mitchie engulfed Dr. Greggs in a hug, crying... tears of pure joy.

_Thank you, God._ Mitchie repeated as she ran down the hallway to the Intensive Care Unit an hour later. Dr. Greggs had told Mitchie that she was allowed to see him.

"...But only for thirty minutes, tops. He needs to rest." Mitchie had nodded eagerly, not caring how much time it was, as long as she could see him.

When she finally reached room _12A_ she stopped, her hand on the doorknob. She took in a deep breath and, slowly, slowly pushed to door open. The white walls were the same as Shane's room, the floor was the same hideous tile.

Mitchie looked up, seeing that familiar figure lying on a hospital bed. She bit her lip and ran over to him. She noticed he was still wearing a breathing tube around his face. But his skin look... better, healthier.

Mitchie took Shane's hand, lacing her fingers through his. She could feel his heart beating in his hand. She smiled, letting a few more tears falling from her lashes. She ran her other ran through his hair, thankful that he had let her wash it that morning. It was soft on her finger tips.

"I love you," she whispered, running the back of her hand across his cheek. She bent over and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, hoping he would feel it when he woke up.

She let go of his hand and grabbed a nearby chair, picking it up, as not to make noise, and setting it beside Shane's bed. She sat down and took his hand once again, spending the rest of her thirty minutes with him.

Dr. Greggs walked in thirty minutes later, startling Mitchie. She sighed when she saw him.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry to interrupt, but... Shane needs to rest." he said. Mitchie looked at Shane, wondering how the time had gone by so quickly. She looked back at Dr. Greggs.

"Okay." she told him. He smiled, nodding and disappeared.

She turned back to Shane and stood up, her hand still clinging to his. She bent over, pressing her lips to his cheek, pulling away, then suddenly pausing, hovering over his face. She kissed his cheek again. "Goodnight, Shane." she whispered and stood back up, squeezing his hand.

Shane squeezed back. Mitchie's breath caught in her throat. She looked down at Shane's hand in hers. She slowly brushed her thumb over his. He squeezed again. "Shane," Mitchie breathed. His eyes fluttered open, looking directly at her.

"Mitchie," he smiled and she bent over, hugging him. He flinched, his chest sore, but forgot about it a second later. He was alright.

"Oh, Shane," Mitchie cried more happy tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Mitchie." Shane cupped her face in his hands, bringing his lips to hers. She kissed him back lovingly. Mitchie pulled away, smiling, and pressed her forehead to his.

"There's no me without you, Shane" she whispered. "No me without you."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was amazing to write. Gosh, I... hm... I actually have to say, I almost went the other way with this. But I am so glad I didn't. I just couldn't leave Mitchie alone. Thank you to all who read this. Thank you so much for taking the time to watch Shane and Mitchie's lives fall apart and put be back together. I hope you can take the time to leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this. I appreciate everyone's reviews (those annonymous ones too!). Thank you, again, and have a wonderful day!<strong>

**XO, Heather**


End file.
